amistad a toda prueba
by annhayonette
Summary: oneshort acerca de los sentimientos de ilia hacia link...


Amistad a toda prueba

Cuando la realidad golpea tus ilusiones

El crepúsculo llegaba finalmente a Hyrule. Como ya era costumbre Link observaba el cielo desde la copa de aquel árbol en Ordona ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras el sol dejaba atrás los últimos rayos de luz del día.

Cada tarde luego del trabajo se la pasaba allí. Cuando se pone el sol, en aquel instante en el cual cae el crepúsculo se unen las dos caras de la moneda, la luz y la sombra en una sola línea allá, en el lejano horizonte pensaba una y otra vez hasta que finalmente la luna se apoderaba del totalmente del firmamento.

--¡Link!—grito Ilia amablemente desde abajo-- ¿Qué haces allí? ¡Es hora de comer!—

--aprecio el crepúsculo, Ilia—respondió alegremente el joven héroe mientras sonreía.

--¿el… crepúsculo?—no pudo esconder la sorpresa en su voz— ¿Eso es lo que haces cada tarde en la copa de ese árbol link?—pregunto finalmente la joven.

--es que para mi, Ilia, el crepúsculo tiene rostro de mujer, si…--medito sonriendo para si un momento—una bellísima mujer de anaranjado cabello largo y labios violeta cuya piel es de un azul mas hermoso que el del cielo, ¿sabes?—

--¿una mujer? ¿Y por qué una mujer si es "EL crepúsculo"?—musito curiosa y desafiante a la vez.

--porque así lo digo yo… además te lo dije… para mi el crepúsculo es una mujer, ¡ah! Y una muy caprichosa, egoísta y sarcástica por sobre todo—al decir esto no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

--pues en ese caso eres muy raro Link—afirmo en tono burlón Ilia.

--creo que si, pero, si le veo ese rostro al cielo me siento menos triste al recordar lo que ya no tengo. Creo que uno se acostumbra muy rápido a esa compañía constante de todos los días ¿no lo crees así, Ilia?—

--Link… no entiendo ¿a que te refieres?... ¿has perdido algo que extrañes mucho ahora…alguien especial quizás?—formulo algo confundida.

--Ilia…--interrumpió Link luego de un silencio algo incomodo-- ¿has estado enamorada alguna vez?... ¿sabes como se debe sentir, o que se debe hacer cuando amas a alguien?—pregunto sin rodeos y en un tono muy serio.

--¿yo?—

Ilia no podía creer lo que escuchaba de su mejor amigo desde la infancia. ¿Podría ser que finalmente él se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía? Después de tantos años de guardar lo que sentía por él como el más profundo secreto ¿Es que acaso por fin llegaba el momento de decirle que lo amaba? ¡Si! Claro que lo se… y si lo se es porque te he amado desde el primer momento en que te escuche decir tan solo tu nombre pensó en decir, sin embargo solo guardo silencio y medito el si realmente era eso lo que debía responder. Finalmente decidió responder de la manera mas fácil que encontró; con otra pregunta:

--¿estas enamorado?—

--parece que si—respondió con seguridad Link.

El corazón de Ilia palpito rápidamente por unos segundos y luego se detuvo ante la expectación de la pregunta que seguiría a esta afirmación tan esperada por ella:

--y… ¿Quién es? ¿Es alguien que conozco?—pregunto con fingida ingenuidad casi dando por seguro que la respuesta tendría incluida en ella de una u otra forma su nombre. Aguanto la respiración hasta que finalmente Link respondió:

--no—

La respuesta fue tajante y cortante a la vez. Ilia no lograba encajar en su cabeza aquella cortísima palabra. Intento guardar la compostura y albergando aun la esperanza de que aquella respuesta no fuera más que una rápida "huida" a la declaración que tanto esperaba por causa de la timidez que ella sabía de antemano Link poseía con las chicas decidió insistir una vez más:

--y… dime… ¿como es ella? ¿Donde la conociste? ¿Cual es su nombre?--

--umm… la conocí durante mi viaje… ella me ayudo mucho en las batallas que tuve, me apoyo y me… amo me gusta creer, pero nada de eso importa ahora que ella se ha ido—musitó Link con una voz madura y amorosa que Ilia nunca había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar antes. Seguramente había obtenido ese tono autoritario y alejado de lo infantil durante el viaje con aquella mujer a la cual amaba y de la cual aprendió tantas cosas nuevas que ella no sabía.

--yo… yo también hubiera estado allí… también quería luchar a tu lado y apoyarte en tus batallas… y amarte… amarte—las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sin verse en ella el menor esfuerzo por detenerlas.

--oh… Ilia—dijo link mientras bajaba del árbol rápidamente para poder abrazar a su querida amiga. Una vez a su lado y teniéndola entre sus brazos continuo—a mi también me hubiese encantado tenerte a mi lado pero… nunca me hubiese perdonado a mi mismo si por causa de algún descuido mío te hubiere pasado algo… lo mas importante para mi es tu seguridad… después de todo eres para mi lo mas importante en todo el mundo…Ilia--

El corazón de Ilia se detuvo nuevamente. Realmente no le importaba si Link no la amaba mientras estuviera con ella. Quizás después de todo la consideraba como algo mas que una amiga y tenía pensado quedarse con ella al no poder estar con la mujer que amaba. No… no le importaba en lo absoluto ser el plato de segunda mesa para Link mientras el estuviera con ella… eso era lo único que le importaba y aunque en su interior sabia que era un deseo egoísta no se sentía culpable, por el contrario, con cada respiro de Link sentía la seguridad de que esto realmente era así. Por fin después de tantos años se sintió con las fuerzas necesarias para continuar con lo que venia después de ese típico abrazo entre amigos.

--Link… te amo—dijo con la voz entrecortada

--y yo a ti… después de todo eres como mi hermana ¿sabes?—

Las palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Ilia. El mágico momento culmino con los inocentemente hirientes vocablos de Link. hermana pensó Ilia antes de dejarse vencer finalmente por el impacto de la situacion y caer al suelo inconsciente.


End file.
